Der längste Weg - Teil 3
center|Längste Weg-Kopf Kapitel 3 leftr stand auf seinem üblichen Posten, dem oberen Absatz der Kathedralentreppe, und ließ den Blick aufmerksam über den Platz schweifen. Ein alternder Ritter saß auf der Bank, sein Knappe hinter ihm. Daneben zwei Zeloten in Rot die eifrig diskutierten. Eine Nachtelfe, die sich ein goldenes Blatt aus den weißen Haaren entfernte, welches der Baum, unter dem sie saß, verloren hatte. Die Kinder vom Waisenhaus tobten wie eh und je über den Platz und über allem thronte Sankt Uther mit erhobenem Hammer, als wolle er sagen: „Ich schütze das Leben, ich schütze diese Stadt!“ Eine Schwester des Ordens kam von den Gärten zurück und blieb einen Moment am unteren Ende der Treppe stehen, blickte zu ihm hinauf. Ihre blonden Haare leuchteten golden in der herbstlichen Sonne. Langsam nur erklomm sie Stufe für Stufe wobei sie das linke Bein immer etwas nachzog, was dem ungeübten Auge jedoch kaum auffiel, außer der Wind ließ ihre Robe sich an das Bein schmiegen und gab damit die Umrisse einer Stützschiene preis. Ihr Blick war auf ihn geheftet und Angus begann zu überlegen, wie lange er sie eigentlich schon kannte. Eins fiel ihm sofort ein. Es war Herbst gewesen... leftie Nächte waren kühler geworden und die Feuer dienten nicht nur als Signale und Lichtquellen. Und auch wenn das Land vor der Mauer tot und braun war, so machte sich der Wechsel der Jahreszeiten doch bemerkbar. Der giftige Nebel lag tiefer in den Senken und morgens glänzte Raureif statt Tau an den Ästen toter Bäume. Selbst die gesunden Bäume Innerhalb der Festungsstadt würden bald ebenso kahl sein wie jene außerhalb der Mauer. Angus stand oben auf der Mauer, einen Schritt versetzt hinter Hauptmann Shukov, die gerade mit einer der Wachen eine Liste verglich, auf der zahlreiche Namen und Nummern vermerkt waren. An und für sich war dies nichts ungewöhnliches, doch am Horizont näherten sich mehrere rot leuchtende Gestalten, zweifelsohne Rekruten, da sie ohne Pferde unterwegs waren. Je näher der Trupp zum Tor kam, um so angespannter wurde die Stimmung. Als sie noch etwa tausend Meter entfernt waren, wurden riesige Balken bewegt um das Tor fest zu verschließen. Noch achthundert Meter. Schützen begaben sich auf Positionen zwischen den Zinnen. Fünfhundert Meter Entfernung. Gewehre wurden gemächlich geladen und entsichert. Dreihundert Meter. Die großen Ballisten wurden bemannt und langsam ausgerichtet. Angus spürte, wie sich seine Eingeweide verknoteten. Er wusste was gleich passieren würde. Als der Trupp keine hundert Meter mehr entfernt war, gab Shukov einige kurze Handsignale und mit einer lauten Gewehrsalve erhob sich eine Wand aus Pulverdampf über den Zinnen der Schutzmauer. Das bekannte Pfeifen erfüllte einen kurzen Moment die Luft, dann das Geräusch des Aufpralls hier und da, was Angus kaum merklich zusammenzucken ließ. Nur für einen kurzen Moment zerrissen Schreie die Stille vor dem Tor, dann war es vorbei. Er hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an als der Qualm von einer aufkommenden Brise verteilt wurde und den Blick frei gab auf einen Haufen rot Gerüsteter, welche kreuz und quer mit teils grotesk verdrehten Gliedmaßen auf dem Boden lagen und sich nicht mehr rührten. Das Tor wurde geöffnet und mehrere Kreuzfahrer gingen zu den Leichen, um Rüstungen und andere verwertbare Gegenstände der Gefallenen zu sammeln und die Leichen schließlich in nahen Gruben zu verbrennen. Zu groß war sonst das Risiko dass sich die Toten erneut erhoben und so kurz vor dem Tor wäre das mehr als fatal gewesen. Hauptmann Shukov strich mehrere Zeilen auf der Liste durch, reichte sie einem der Wachen und wand sich zu ihrem Schützling, ihm direkt in die Augen blickend. Ihr Blick war beobachtend und berechnend. „Findest du es ungerecht?“ fragte sie ihn. Angus stand in üblicher Hab-Acht-Haltung vor ihr, die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, darauf bedacht sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Nein, Ma'am.“ „Gut.“ Sie nickte und ohne ein weiteres Wort ging sie nach unten. Er folgte ihr schweigend und vermied es zu den aufsteigenden Rauchsäulen vor der Mauer zu blicken. Er hasste die Mauer. Er hasste das surrende Geräusch der Pfeile, das metallische Schlagen der treffenden Spitzen, das dumpfe Schnappen der Ballisten, wenn sie ihre tödliche Munition dem eigenen Wappen entgegen schleuderten. Aber er hatte auch die Fakten gehört. Kannte die Zahlen. Er wusste dass es keine andere Lösung gab, denn ironischerweise war ausgerechnet der immer noch anhaltende Flüchtlingsstrom sowohl eine scheinbar unendliche Quelle an neuen Rekruten für den Kreuzzug als auch eines der Hauptprobleme von Tyrs Hand. Erst vor einigen Tagen war es das Hauptthema in einer der regelmäßigen Offiziersbesprechungen gewesen, an denen auch Angus hin und wieder als schweigender Schatten von Natasi Shukov teilnahm. Zwar boten die Flüchtlinge ausreichend Ersatz für gefallene Kreuzfahrer, doch dauerte es lange bis sie fertig ausgebildet waren und zudem fanden sich immer öfter Infizierte in den Reihen der Zivilisten, die hustend und von Fieberattacken gebeutelt um Aufnahme baten. Das Risiko, die Seuche in die Stadt zu bekommen, wurde immer größer. Die Quarantäne war gnadenlos überlastet und es gab weit aus mehr Rekruten als Verpflegung. Zudem war ein nicht zu unterschätzender Bruchteil der Rekruten auf kurz oder lang untauglich für den Dienst im Kreuzzug und somit unter dem Strich eine reine Ressourcenverschwendung. Die Lösung des Problems war eine simple Rechnung, welche auf jener Besprechung beschlossen worden war. Durch das Ausmustern der schwachen Rekruten wurden deren Rationen frei, was der Moral und Kampfkraft der tauglichen Rekruten zu Gute kam. Die Ausmusterung würde über Einsätze geschehen, die nötig, aber ein Suizidkommando waren. So wie die zurückgekehrten Rekruten eben vor dem Tor ausgemustert worden waren. Die Feuer waren noch nicht ganz erloschen als am nächsten Morgen bereits die nächsten Flüchtlinge vor dem Tor standen. Ein Haufen ausgemergelter Burschen mit Dreschflegeln und Mistgabeln, in deren Mitte zwei blonde junge Frauen standen, die ihre Arme schützend um kleine Bündel geschlungen hatten. „Na groooßartig.“ Elisabeth von Richwin stand neben Angus und reckte den Hals um besser über die Brüstung hinweg den Empfang der kleinen Gruppe beobachten zu können. „Eine Handvoll Bauern und zwei Dirnen. Oh, und ein Krüppel.“ Sie rümpfte abfällig die Nase und deutete auf einen Mann in der Gruppe, dem zwei Finger an der rechten Hand fehlten. „Licht will uns prüfen indem es uns das wertlose Gesocks von Lordaeron schickt. Wie wärs, Krüppel, ein neuer Freund für dich? Ihr habt euch bestimmt viel zu erzählen und vielleicht sogar was … auszutauschen.“ Angus' Blick folgte dem Fingerzeig und er runzelte die Stirn als er den Mann entdeckte. Das Fehlen der Finger war ein Grund, ja, aber kein Hindernis. Das wusste er nur zu gut aus eigener ähnlicher Erfahrung. „Wenn man schätzt, was man hat, und nicht betrauert, was man nicht mehr hat, spielt es keine Rolle. Er kann tauglich sein.“ Elisabeth lachte laut auf, die Stimme voller Verbitterung und Spott und stemmte die Hände in die Seiten. „Na gut zu wissen, dass du deinen dürren Hals noch schätzt, Dummkopf. Wobei...“ Sie schnalzte mit der Zunge und kniff ein Auge zu um einen frisch verheilten Schnitt an Angus' Kinn besonders kritisch zu betrachten. „So sehr scheinst du ihn nicht zu schätzen.“ Der Trupp Neulinge verschwand zwischen den engen Baracken und ein Pfiff von unten orderte Angus erneut an Shukovs Seite. Schon eine ganze Weile war sie dabei, ihm Gesten und Zeichen einzutrichtern, mit denen sich die Kommandierenden der Einsatztruppen wortlos mit den Wachen auf der Mauer verständigen konnten. Handzeichen, teilweise kaum von einem einfachen Kratzen am Kinn zu unterscheiden, aber für den Verständigen ein klares Signal. Für jede einzelne Position in einer Einheit gab eine spezielle Geste, ebenso für Eigenschaften wie „verwundet“ oder „infiziert“. Besonders das letzte Zeichen ließ es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen fallen, warum Leutnant Melrache damals den Trupp weiter gen Tor getrieben hatte, trotz des ersten tödlichen Pfeils auf die eigenen Reihen und warum Shukov gewusst hatte, dass einige von ihnen infiziert gewesen waren. Das Einbläuen der Gesten trieb Shukov auch während des täglichen Drills weiter. Regelmäßig signalisierte sie Angus Kommandos wie „Halt“ oder „nach rechts“, welche er entsprechend zu befolgen hatte. Gleichzeitig machte Elisabeth sich regelmäßig einen Spaß daraus, ihm auf diese Art mitzuteilen, dass seine Position eliminiert werden sollte. Auf die gleiche Art wies sie ihn auch bei der nächsten Offiziersbesprechung an, herumzugehen und dafür zu sorgen, dass jeder mit Getränken versorgt war und sich ansonsten im Hintergrund zu halten. Bis heute war er sich nicht absolut sicher ob sie wollte, dass er die Besprechungen hörte oder ob sie keinen unbekannten Rekruten als Diener in der Baracke haben wollte. Aber selbst wenn es nicht Absicht gewesen war, er konnte seinen Ohren nicht auf taub stellen, nur so tun, als höre er nichts. Doch das, was er damals gehört hatte, war Zunder für seinen Kampfwillen gewesen. lefts gab nur ein Thema. Corins Kreuzung musste zurückerobert werden. Der Kontakt mit den anderen Außenposten bedurfte dringender Stabilisierung. Die bekannten Nester der Geißel gehörten ausspioniert und, wenn möglich, zerstört. Die Diskussionen wurden lauter, je länger es darum ging, welche Einheiten für welche Aufgaben eingeteilt werden sollten. Alle waren sich in einem Punkt unumstößlich einig – es musste bald geschehen. Verharren und Warten war keine Option. Ebenso war es keine Option, die alten erfahrenen Kreuzfahrer auf Missionen zu senden, die nötig waren aber auch sehr wahrscheinlich mit dem Tod oder einer Infizierung und damit dem Tod bei Rückkehr endeten. Die Stimmung auf der Versammlung war nur als explosiv zu bezeichnen. Hektische Diskussion, hin und her eilende Boten, die Nachrichten brachten und mitnahmen, Rascheln von ausgebreiteten Karten, das leise Schaben von hölzernen Figuren auf Pergament. Es war bereits weit nach Sonnenaufgang als man sich endlich auf eine Vorgehensweise geeinigt hatte. Und auf ein Datum. In wenigen Tagen, zu Vollmond, würde man zuschlagen. Vier Bataillone sollten ausrücken, fast anderthalbtausend Mann Kampfstärke. Ein Anblick, der allein schon genügen würde, Zweifler und Kultisten zu verjagen und der eines klar machte: Der Scharlachrote Kreuzzug würde sich holen, was genommen worden war. Für Lordaeron! Für die Lebenden! Und Shukovs 13. Bataillon würde an der Spitze mitmarschieren. Nach einem kargen Frühstück rief Shukov ihre beiden Schützlinge zu sich und teilte sie ein. Elisabeth würde das 13. begleiten und mit den Soldaten eine taugliche Schlachtlinie mit Eberkopf formen. Das selbstgefällige Grinsen, dass sich beim Hören dieser Anweisung in ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete, wirke so grotesk dass Angus kurz befürchte, sie habe einen Krampfanfall. Ohne Zweifel war sie mehr als zufrieden mit dieser Einteilung. Dann blickte Shukov zu Angus und er straffte die Schultern in Erwartung seiner Zuteilung. Sein Herz machte innerlich einen Freudensprung als sie ihm sagte, dass er an ihrer Seite bleiben würde, an der Spitze des Bataillons. Und um seine Freude noch zu erhöhen sanken proportional zu seinen guten Nachrichten die Mundwinkel von Elisabeth auf fast Kinnlinie. Ganz offenbar hatte sie damit nicht gerechnet und auch er nicht, denn Shukov war noch nicht fertig mit ihm. Die kommenden Tage, so erklärte sie, würde er sie auf der Mauer vertreten da sie mit den Vorbereitungen für den Feldzug zu viel zu tun hatte, um sich auch noch um diese Angelegenheit zu kümmern. Er spürte wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete, ihm die Luft abschnürte und ein Reden verhinderte, also nickte er nur schweigend. Was hätte er auch anderes tun sollen als zuzustimmen. Als nächstes ließ Shukov ihr Bataillon antreten und musterte die Reihen. Viele von ihnen waren gute Kämpfer, erfahrene Kreuzfahrer, aber einige von ihnen waren frische Rekruten, die in ihren Rüstungen regelrecht verloren und am falschen Platz wirkten. Mit wenigen Worten erklärte Shukov die Situation und stellte ein Einsatzkommando zusammen, welches in der kommenden Stunde noch ausrücken sollte um Signalfeuer auf einem der entfernten Wachtürme zu entzünden, als Zeichen für die anderen Posten des Kreuzzugs für den bald stattfindenden Angriff. Die ausgewählten Neulinge sollten sich beweisen, dass sie es wert waren, im 13. zu dienen. Jeder von ihnen salutierte und eilte, sich für den Einsatz fertig zu machen. Es gab keine Erklärungen, warum keine Erfahrenen dabei waren. Wozu auch - der Scharlachrote Kreuzzug befahl, die Rekruten hatten zu gehorchen. Es gab keine Gespräche darüber warum jene, die geschickt wurden, nie zurückkamen. Wozu auch - wer heimkehrte wurde zum Kreuzfahrer vereidigt und wer zum Kreuzfahrer vereidigt wurde, hatte mit den Rekruten nichts mehr zu schaffen, außer man war Ausbilder. Shukov blickte gen Angus und nickte ihm knapp zu. Er wusste was er mit den Neulingen zu tun hatte. Schweigend salutierte auch er und ging zurück auf seinen neuen Posten, auf die Mauer von Tyrs Hand. Kurz darauf öffneten sich auch schon die Tore für den Missionstrupp. Angus spürte wie sich ihm die Nackenhaare aufstellten. Keiner von denen würde zurückkehren denn die Mission führte sie tief ins feindliche Gebiet. Mit verdammt viel Glück würden sie gerade so beim alten Wachturm ankommen um das Feuer zu entzünden, wenn überhaupt. Der Rest des Tages war erfüllt mit Vorbereitungen für eine große Schlacht einer immensen Armee. Die Stadt brodelte und kochte und wie hunderte rote Ameisen eilten Kreuzfahrer zwischen den Baracken und Straßen hin und her. Außerhalb der Mauer blieb es hingegen still, wie die Ruhe vor einem gewaltigen Sturm. Niemand wurde erwartet, niemand kam nach Tyrs Hand, niemand bat um Einlass, und Angus war dankbar dafür. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte war es eigentlich unwahrscheinlich, dass Shukov damals nicht gemerkt hatte, wie er sich fühlte. Im Nachhinein wusste er zumindest wohin es ihn geführt hatte, aber war es damals wirklich klar gewesen? Hatte sie ihn so gut einschätzen können? Wenn, dann hatte sie es bereits gewusst, als sie ihn damit beauftragt hatte. leftm nächsten Tag kam ein Trupp rot gerüsteter Reiter aus Richtung Norden und hielt direkt auf Tyrs Hand zu. Die Schlachtrösser stapften entschlossen über das tote Gras. Die Reiter wahrten so gut wie möglich die Formation. Etwas voran der Anführer, in der Mitte wurde jedoch einer von zwei Kameraden links und rechts im Sattel gestützt und am Ende war ein weiterer etwas zurückgefallen. In Angus' Kopf begann es zu rotieren. Waren die beiden verletzt? Oder sogar infiziert? Die erfahrenen Kreuzfahrer neigten dazu Infizierte in ihren Truppen selbst zu exekutieren ehe sie auch nur in der Nähe der Stadtmauer waren. Eine der Wachen reichte ihm die Liste, auf die Namen und Dienstnummern des Trupps standen. Angus überflog die Zeilen, blickte dann zu den Reitern und nickt. Zumindest waren sie vollzählig. Die Blicke der Wachen auf der Mauer richteten sich langsam einer nach dem anderen auf Angus, auf Befehle wartend. Als wäre das nicht genug Aufmerksamkeit hörte er auch noch nur zu bekannte Schritte die Stufen heraufkommen bis sie neben ihm stehen blieben und ein verdammt ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn. Warum, Licht, warum um alles in der Welt, warum von allen in Tyrs Hand lebenden Menschen ausgerechnet sie. Elisabeth sagte nichts sondern stellte sich schweigend neben ihn, jede einzelne Bewegung von ihm genauestens beobachtend. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie ihm nicht in den Rücken fallen würde, aber im Moment war sie das kleinere Problem. Noch blieb das große Tor verschlossen, denn der Anführer des Trupps hatte noch keine Zeichen gegeben. Die Reiter kamen näher und näher und es schien eine halbe Ewigkeit zu vergehen bis endlich die erlösende Geste kam, die um Einlass nach Tyrs Hand bat. Angus spürte wie sein Puls langsam schneller ging und sein Herz gefühlt einen Schlag aussetzte. Mit einem kurzen Wink gab Angus das Signal weiter und kurz darauf hörte man das tiefe Knarzen mächtiger Torflügel, welche langsam Stück für Stück geöffnet wurden. Der Trupp kam stetig näher, aber es erfolgten keine weiteren Zeichen, nichts über den Zustand der Leute. Nervosität breitete sich allmählich aus. War das Tor erst einmal weit genug offen, konnte man es nicht wieder rasch genug schließen, ehe die Reiter heran gewesen wären. Hier und da klickten leise Gewehre, die schussbereit gemacht wurden trotz fehlendem Befehls. Was würde Shukov an seiner Stelle tun? „Bodkin“, knurrte Elisabeth leise, aber Angus reagierte nicht auf sie. Statt dessen verengte er die Augen und fixierte den Anführer des Reitertrupps. Wieso zeigte er nichts an? Hatte er etwas signalisiert und er selbst hatte es nur nicht gesehen? Hatte er im falschen Moment geblinzelt? Würden die Wachen schießen ohne sein Kommando? „Bodkin!“ Elisabeths Stimme wurde etwas eindringlicher doch er wollte sich nicht von ihr ablenken lassen, dafür stand viel zu viel für alle auf dem Spiel. In dem Moment zuckte die Hand des Anführers hoch, signalisierte mit einigen kurzen Gesten deutlich drei Verletzte. Drei. Er sah nur zwei. Wo war der dritte? Noch immer dröhnten die Scharniere des Tores, welches sich weiter und weiter öffnete. Sein Blick huschte von einem zum anderen, während der Trupp näher und näher kam und bald schon keine hundert Meter mehr entfernt war. Wo war der dritte Verletzte? Die Pferde schienen alle intakt, der einzelne Mann am Ende, der eine, der gestützt wurde und sich mit blutenden, zuckenden Fingern an seinen Kameraden festhielt, immer wieder nachgreifend als würde er abrutschen und Angus vermutete, dass die Finger des Mannes gebrochen waren. Aber wo war der Dritte? Wo? Schweiß perlte auf Angus' Stirn. Die Zeit lief ihm davon und er musste eine Entscheidung treffen, aber was wenn es die falsche war? Er konnte die Blicke der Wachen auf sich ruhen spüren die allesamt eine Anweisung von ihm erwarteten. Ohne hinzublicken gab Angus das Signal für drei Verletzte nach hinten. Einige Helfer vom Lazarettbereich, die bereits hinter dem Tor warteten, machten sich daraufhin bereit und gingen nach draußen um so schnell wie möglich einzugreifen und die Verletzten in Empfang zu nehmen. „Wage es nicht, das Urteil des Lichts in Frage zu stellen“, hallten ihm die Worte von Hauptmann Shukov durch den Kopf. Natürlich würde er das Urteil des Lichts nicht in Frage stellen. Doch... was war das Urteil? Wer fällte es? Konnte er so vermessen sein, es zu bestimmen? Wieder und wieder blickte er über die Heimkehrer. Sie waren inzwischen schon so nah dass er bereits ihre Gesichter erkennen konnte. Die Gesichter! Einige der Reiter schauten immer wieder mit nervösen Blick auf.... ihren Anführer. Als machten sie sich Sorgen um ihn oder fürchteten etwas. Sein Blick schweifte von dem Anführer des Trupps auf den Verletzten in der Mitte, und auf dessen Hand. Die Finger gebrochen, doch er bewegte sie. Keiner würde das bei den Schmerzen tun, außer.... „Verdammtnochmal, Bodkin, bist du blind UND taub?!“ Angus spürte wie ihm der Herzschlag aussetzte, als ihn die Erkenntnis zeitgleich mit Elisabeths Worten wie ein Hammerschlag traf, doch es war zu spät. Ehe er reagieren konnte riss Elisabeth die Hand hoch und gab das Signal weiter, welches mit gebrochenen Fingern gegeben wurde. Position Mitte. Verletzt. Position Ende. Verletzt. Position Vorn. Infiziert. Schlagartig wurden Gewehre angelegt und Ziele erfasst. Doch die Wachen auf der Mauer waren nicht die einzigen die ihre Zeichen sehen konnten. Elisabeths Hand war noch erhoben als der Signalisierte seinem Schlachtross die Sporen gab, direkt auf den nächstbesten Helfer zu, der bereits zu weit weg vom rettenden Tor war. Der Mann ließ sich aus dem Sattel auf den unglückseligen Kreuzfahrer stürzen und riss ihn um. Ein wildes rotes Knäuel rollte über das tote Gras, ehe es abrupt zum Stillstand kam mit einer blitzenden Klinge am Hals des Helfers, der augenblicklich erstarrte. Wie einen Schutzschild hielt er den Mann nun vor sich und zog ihn mit sich auf die Beine, während zwei Dutzend Gewehrläufe auf beide gerichtet waren und nur auf den entsprechenden Befehl warteten. „Ich bin nicht infiziert!“ brüllte er heißer den Wachen entgegen. „Helft mir, bitte! Ich bin NICHT INFI....!“ Weiter kam er nicht. Mit einem scharfen Wink gab Elisabeth von Richwin das Signal zum Feuern und abermals erhob sich der Pulverdampf über der Mauer. Angus stand da, wie ein Kaninchen vor der Schlange. Gelähmt vom Geschehen und unfähig, aktiv zu reagieren, geschweige denn einen Befehl zu geben. Er hörte das Kommando wie durch eine Wand aus Watte und sah den Kugelhagel auf den ausgebrochenen Reiter und seine Geisel niedergehen. Weitere Befehle wurden gebrüllt, die beiden Verletzten wurden akribisch geprüft ehe sie eingelassen wurden, der Rest wurde durch das Tor gescheucht und dort sofort in die Quarantäne geleitet. Elisabeth knurrte Angus ein leises „Komm mit“ entgegen und ging die Treppe hinab. Schweigend folgte er. Er hatte kein Recht auf Widerworte, ja nicht einmal ein Recht sich darüber zu beschweren, dass sie das Kommando an sich gerissen hatte. Zielstrebig führte sie ihn durch das Tor hinaus zu den beiden Leichen, welche in einer immer größer werdenden Blutlache lagen. Erste Fliegen hatten sich bereits eingefunden, als wollten sie ja keine Sekunde vergeuden. Elisabeth hockte sich neben die Toten, tunkte den Handschuh einmal in das Rot, welches das Leben kennzeichnete, aber nun den Tod markierte. „Das“, begann sie und erhob sich, „gehört hier hin!“ Sie packte Angus' Unterarm und schmierte ihm das Blut auf die Handfläche ehe er den Arm wegziehen konnte. „Und jetzt räum' gefälligst deinen Dreck weg denn kein anderer wird es für dich tun!“ Ihre Stimme war nicht laut, dafür aber schneidend scharf, jedoch nicht von Wut als vielmehr von Enttäuschung. Und wenn sie schon enttäuscht war, was würde dann erst Shukov sagen? Was würde sie tun? Angus hatte das Gefühl als würde ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Er hatte versagt. Er hatte Stunden damit zugebracht, die Toten aus ihren Rüstungen zu befreien. Stunden, in denen er in ihrem Blut stand und kniete, Stunden, in denen er durchschossene Plattenrüstung abschnallen und sammeln musste. Immer wieder rutschten seine Hände von den langsam erstarrenden Gliedmaßen, als er sie zu den Gruben zog um sie dort zu verbrennen. Entgegen seiner Befürchtung hatte Shukov nichts gesagt. Im Gegenteil, sie hatte ihn eine ganze Weile nur kühl angesehen und geschwiegen, ehe sie ein reserviertes „Hm.“ von sich gab, sich umwand und wieder an ihre Arbeit ging. Einen heftigeren Schlag ins Gesicht hätte sie ihm kaum erteilen können. Er verharrte wartend, ob sie nicht doch nicht etwas sagen oder tun würde, aber nichts. Schließlich hatte Elisabeth ihn aus der Baracke geschoben und zur Seite gezogen. Jetzt war es tatsächlich Wut, die in ihren Augen funkelte, während sie ihn anstarrte. „Geh gefälligst auf deinen Posten oder worauf wartest du“, fauchte sie ihn an. „Sie wird dir nicht den Arsch pudern, also geh, Krüppel, oder hast du verlernt wie es geht? Dann kannst du dich gleich mit draußen dazulegen!“ Mit ausgestrecktem Arm zeigte sie scharf in die Richtung, in der die Verbrennungsgruben lagen. Angus schluckte und blickte der Frau in die Augen, die ihn sogar fast überragte. Ihm lagen Worte auf der Zunge, aber er bracht sie einfach nicht über die Lippen. Würde er das falsche sagen, würde sie sich vermutlich an ihm abreagieren. Also tat er das einzige, was er gerade tun konnte. Er ging zurück auf seinen Posten, wieder auf die Mauer. Ihm war alles andere als wohl dabei, wieder dort oben zu stehen. Er fürchtete die Blicke der Wachen, die stummen Vorwürfe über sein Versagen, das Getuschel hinter seinem Rücken, aber zu seiner Überraschung kam nichts dergleichen. Als wäre nichts geschehen reichten sie ihm die Liste und nach einem kurzen Studieren der Namen strich er eine Zeile durch, unterschrieb mit seinem Namen und setzte eine Anmerkung darunter über den Todesfall eines Lazaretthelfers. Das Kratzen der Feder auf dem Papier hatte er nie vergessen. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass er seinen Namen unter ein offizielles Dokument gesetzt hatte. Und es war das letzte Mal gewesen, dass er einen Fehler unterzeichnete. Zumindest hatte er sich damals vorgenommen nie wieder einen zu begehen. Blauäugige Naivität, gewiss. Früher oder später wusste es jeder besser, aber der Wille war da gewesen und die Entschlossenheit ebenso. Nie wieder wollte er Shukov enttäuschen. Spät in der Nacht starrten die Wachen von Tyrs Hand in vereintem Unglauben in Richtung Westen, wo sich weit weg am Horizont der Schein eines riesigen Feuers in den tiefhängenden Wolken spiegelte. Das Signalfeuer des Wachturms war entzündet worden. Der Rekrutentrupp hatte es also tatsächlich geschafft. Angus blickte über die wachhabenden Soldaten. Leises Gemurmel war zu hören, Vermutungen über das Wie und Vermutungen über die Rekruten. Eine gewisse Anerkennung für die Leistung schwang in ihren Worten mit. Diese Nacht schlief er nicht wirklich. Ab und an hatte er für einige Minuten im Halbschlaf gedöst, während er mit dem Rücken gegen den kalten Stein gelehnt hatte, für mehr war keine Zeit und keine Ruhe. Er war zu angespannt, zu nervös, was sich auch am folgenden Tag nicht änderte. Wieder wurden Truppen nach draußen geschickt, wieder kamen welche zurück, doch diesmal achtete Angus penibel auf alle Gesten. Es funktionierte reibungslos und ein kleines bisschen war er auch stolz darauf, wäre da nicht der bittere Beigeschmack vom Disaster des Vortages. lefts war der Tag vor dem großen Angriff auf Corins Kreuzung. Der Ruf der Wachen ließ ihn aufschrecken, als sie die Sichtung eines Trupps Scharlachroter meldeten. Angus sprang auf die Füße und blickte zu dem besagten Punkt. Was er sah ließ ihm den Atem stocken. Es war tatsächlich der Trupp Rekruten, das das Feuer des Wachturms entzündet hatten und nicht nur das. Sie waren fast vollzählig. Noch waren sie zu weit weg um ihre genaue Zahl ausmachen zu können, doch kamen sie steten Schrittes näher. Wie zum Geier hatten sie das angestellt? Sie hätten eigentlich längst tot sein müssen. Der Trupp war noch gut tausend Meter entfernt. Angus gab unmittelbar das Kommando das Tor zu verschließen und die Ballisten bereit zu machen. Ohne zu zögern wurden die Anweisungen ausgeführt, die Schützen sammelten sich auf der Mauer und machten sich bereit. Noch achthundert Meter. Inzwischen waren die Heimkehrer mit bloßem Auge zu sehen. Sie gingen in loser Formation, neun von zwölf, einige gebeugt und sich gegenseitig stützend, andere mit Stöcken in der Hand zum Abstützen. Fünfhundert Meter. Auf eine morbide Art und Weise war es beruhigend zu wissen, dass der Einsatz nicht spurlos an ihnen vorbeigegangen war. Die gewaltigen Spannseile der Ballisten knarzten während die Maschinen bereit gemacht wurden und der Trupp keine dreihundert Meter mehr entfernt war. Angus vermied es, auf ihre Wappen zu blicken. Sie waren keine Lebenden, nur Tote, die noch nicht wussten, dass ihr Leben verwirkt war. Auf seinen Wink hin wurden Gewehre geladen und entsichert. Holz knarrte als die Maschinerie auf den Türmen ausgerichtet wurde. Keine hundert Meter trennten die Rekruten noch von der Mauer von Tyrs Hand. Doch statt wie üblich weiter zu marschieren stockten sie plötzlich. Vermutlich war es der Anblick des noch immer verschlossenen Tores, welches sie hadern ließ. Da standen sie, wie Zielfiguren auf dem Übungsplatz. Angus schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch, dann wand erbden Kopf zur Seite und blickte über die Schützen, die allesamt ihre Gewehre angelegt hatten und zielten. Die Finger lagen allesamt ruhig am Abzug, keiner zitterte, keiner zögerte. Als er sah dass einer der Schützen nur drei Finger an seiner rechten Hand hatte lief es ihm kalt über den Rücken. Der Mann hatte sich also doch als würdig erwiesen. Würdig, ausgerechnet auf jene zu feuern, mit denen er hierher gekommen war, die ihn geschützt hatten wie er sie geschütz... Angus ballte die Faust und schlug mit ihr auf den kalten Stein der Brüstung. Er hatte keine Zeit für solche Gedanken, noch hatte er das Recht auf solche Gedanken. Sie schützten diese Stadt. Sie schützten die Lebenden. „Wage es nicht das Urteil des Lichts in Frage zu stellen“ raunte es ihm erneut im Kopf und Angus verstand. Noch immer standen die Rekruten dort und waren etwas enger zusammengerückt. Eine blonde junge Frau hatte die Arme um sich geschlungen und blickte sich suchend immer wieder um, als vermisse sie etwas, oder jemanden. Angus erkannte sie als eine der damaligen Flüchtlinge, von der zweiten fehlte aber jede Spur. Einer der Rekruten machte nun mit Winken auf sich aufmerksam, falls man sie übersehen haben sollte. Angus hob die Hand zum sichtbaren Signal und konnte fast schon die Erleichterung in ihren Gesichtern sehen, die schlagartig in Entsetzen und Angst umschlug, als er den Arm scharf nach unten riss. Er hasste das surrende Geräusch der Pfeile, das metallische Schlagen der treffenden Spitzen, das dumpfe Schnappen der Ballisten, wenn sie ihre tödliche Munition dem Wappen des Kreuzzugs entgegen schleuderten. Und er war dankbar für die Zielgenauigkeit der Schützen, die mit wenigen Schüssen die Stille brachten. Die Liste in seinen Händen zitterte leicht, aber keiner bemerkte es. Mit kratzender Feder strich er Namen für Namen durch. Bei den letzten beiden stutzte er. Vermutlich waren das die beiden blonden Frauen gewesen, die sich wie Schwestern geähnelt hatten. Nachdem er im Kopf den Nachnamen langsam vorgelesen hatte, strich er beide durch. Eyrun Gudmundursdottír – Dienstnummer 352 Katla Gudmundursdottír – Dienstnummer 353 Die Wachen, welche die Leichen beseitigt hatten, kamen schon nach kurzer Zeit zurück. Die Rüstungen wurden weggebracht, die Waffen ebenso. Wämser, Stiefel, Gürtel... alles wurde weggebracht. Einer von ihnen lachte zu seinem Kameraden, der gerade den Karren schob, und quälte einige Töne aus einer metallenen Pfeife. Angus runzelte die Stirn und ging zu den beiden hinüber. Die Pfeife war von der Toten. Musiker. Mit einem Schnauben schüttelte Angus den Kopf und ließ sich von der Wache die Pfeife aushändigen. Tatsächlich war er der Meinung, alles richtig gemacht zu haben und doch war ihm ein Fehler unterlaufen. So bemerkte er nicht, dass weit hinter der Gruppe noch etwas Rotes im toten Unterholz gehockt und gewartet hatte bis es in der Dunkelheit der Nacht davon gerannt war. Ein durchgestrichener Name auf einer Liste. Die Ordensschwester stand direkt vor ihm und blickte ihn fragend an. Verdammt. Hatte sie ihn gegrüßt und er hatte es nicht gemerkt? Er nickte auf seine übliche reservierte Art, sie neigte den Kopf zum respektvollen Gruß. Ihre Haare fielen ihr ins gesicht und verdeckten das Brandmal auf ihrer Stirn, welches sie als Deserteurin des Kreuzzugs kennzeichnete. „Ruhm im Glanze des Lichts, Bruder Bodkin.“ „Ruhm im Glanze des Lichts, Schwester“, erwiderte er den Gruß mit gleichem Respekt und sah ihr einen kurzen Moment lang nach als sie weiterging. Begegnet war er ihr das erste Mal vor sehr sehr langer Zeit, aber kennengelernt hatte er Eyrun Gudmundursdottir erst von gut einem Jahr. Kategorie:Scharlachrote Faust Kategorie:Geschichten